Unfair Distractions
by barbex
Summary: James is teasing Kaidan by ignoring him and running around shirtless. At some point, Kaidan just can't take it anymore. The Team Beefcakes series.


My first contribution to masseffectwritercircle. Whee! And it's also for Kaidanweek2017 on tumblr.

threewhiskeylunch prompted me for strip-poker with Joker but I went with James and Kaidan.

Thanks to blueteaparty for editing!

* * *

This has been a bad idea. Kaidan knew it, had known it the moment he sat down.

Poker. What could possibly be bad about poker, right?

For one, it is strip poker. And the problem with that is that of the five people at the table, one, Kasumi, never lost a single piece of clothing, the second person is a turian who apparently normally walks around naked anyway and only wears clothes out of courtesy to other species. And the other two people are Joker and James Vega.

Both men have already lost their shirts. Kaidan still has his T-shirt on but his sweater jacket is already off; the fate of his shirt and pants now depend on the cards in his hand. And he just can't fucking concentrate! The view is just too enticing.

Joker has mentioned before that Chakwas made him train his upper body strength to compensate for his weak legs and it shows. His torso is well defined, reminding Kaidan of old greek statues.

Right now he is twitching his pectorals at James and James answers in kind, and Kaidan almost drops his cards. Where Joker is lean, James is beefy and Kaidan is intimately familiar with how those pectorals feel under his hands. But tonight, James has hardly spared him a glance. He is joking with Kasumi, tells Garrus stories about Earth and now shows off his muscles to Joker.

And he doesn't even look at Kaidan! Kaidan, who has had his hand down James' pants, who has seen this cock-sure asshole whimpering in need and who knows what James can do with those gorgeous lips of his. And now he sits here, hiding his hard-on under the sweat-shirt on his lap.

"I need something to drink," James says and gets up. He saunters over to the bar, giving Kaidan not even a look over his shoulder. With a lot of unnecessary flair he mixes himself a cocktail out of three differently colored beverages and then rummages around in the cooler box. He has to bend down for that. Really bend down. It almost looks like...

Kaidan throws his cards down and stomps over to James, who still holds out his ass like he just waits for Kaidan to grab a hold of it. Which he probably does.

"What are you doing?" Kaidan hisses, bending down to him.

"Looking for ice," James says with a smirk.

"You ass, you're doing this on purpose."

"I have no idea what you mean, Blue. Oh look, there's the ice." He grabs a bag of crushed ice and goes back to the bar, brushing his arm against Kaidan's. He pours some ice in his hand and lets the pieces _clink_ into the glass until his hand is almost empty. "You know what I like doing? When I feel really hot, I like to put some ice in my hand and just put my hand on my chest like this," he says, his voice just a murmur and he presses his hand on his chest. The water from the melting ice drips down his sternum and Kaidan just stares, mesmerized.

"Oh look, I dropped some, let me just get that," James says and bends down slowly and so exaggerated that Kaidan can't quite decide between a groan and a punch to a face. His or James, the options are still open.

"Jimmy, for the love of... will you just look at me?"

James turns, licking his lips. "Oh, now the major wants to talk to me?"

Kaidan steps closer to him, desperate to be enveloped by James presence, this gravitational pull of strength and ease that makes Kaidan feel like he finally has something to hold on to, something that gives him a center in this crazy universe. He pulls him into a hug, onlookers be damned and buries his face in his neck. "James, what did I do that you want to torture me like this?"

There is only a short hesitation and then James wraps his arms around Kaidan, surrounding him like a blanket, secure, soft, warm. "You ignored me all morning."

"I was busy! Hackett needed those reports and I..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you didn't even look at me when you came down."

Kaidan leans back to look at him. "Those weren't exactly sexy reports I had to write, you know?"

"Alright, I just..." James looks to the side, his hands sliding off Kaidan's back, "I kind of wondered if you've lost interest."

"Lost interest? That's why you put on this show?" Kaidan can't help but laugh. "You running around with that too tight shirt all the time, trust me, I have to look away to get any work done." He lets his hand stroke over James' naked chest, tracing the tattoos with his fingers. "You twitching your pecs at Joker really wasn't fair."

Right on cue, the muscles on James' chest vibrate and Kaidan has to laugh. "That may have been sexier when I felt ignored." He looks up to James and he is taken aback by the fierce expression on his face.

"I can't ignore you, Blue. Not even when I try," James holds onto his shoulders as if he's afraid that Kaidan will fly away. "I can't."

Kaidan reaches up to James' face and pulls his head down, "I can't ignore you either."

He kisses James, pulling him closer until their bodies are pressed against each other and their kiss can't sate their hunger for each other anymore. His hands roam over James' back and he grinds shamelessly against him until Joker's voice reminds him that they're not alone in the lounge.

"Hey guys! Will you take the fucking somewhere fucking else please?" Joker yells.

"Sorry," Kaidan mumbles and pulls James to the door by his arm. "Sorry for the game."

"Have fun boys!" Kasumi cheers after them as the door closes behind them.

Kaidan hasn't even taken a full step into the corridor when James crushes him against the wall, pressing his body against him and kisses him. They kiss like they hunger for each other, like the other is the only thing that keeps them alive. Kaidan roams over James body, slipping one hand into his pants to grab his ass and then loosening his belt to slip his hand down the front.

He palms James' erection, revelling in the deep groan that rumbles through James' chest. He kisses James again, sucking on his lower lips as he slowly massages his penis.

"Kaidan, I..." James mumbles into his mouth as Kadian wraps his hand around James' shaft and pulls. "Kaidan, Blue..."

Kaidan now jerks him off earnestly and he whispers into James' ear, "I want you to come, James. I want you to come in your pants, right here, for that show you put on in there. Making me suffer like that; I should tease you until you beg me to touch you like this but I love this more."

James gasps and Kaidan increases the rhythm. "I love seeing you like this, James. Writhing under my touch." He can tell that James is close, his eyes are glazing over and every breath is like a desperate gasp for air. "Come for me, James," he murmurs into his ear and this huge, strong man crumbles as he comes with a deep moan, almost collapsing into Kaidan's arms.

Kaidan holds him until James' breath has slowed down again. He wipes his hand on James' pants but licks the last bits off with his tongue when he sees James' hungry look. He pulls his finger out with a pop and James crushes his lips against his again, kissing him.

He breaks the kiss for air but he pulls Kaidan close to him. "Kaidan..." He almost says more but he stops, palming the bulge in Kaidan's pants instead. "What should I do with this, Blue?"

Kaidan grins, grinding against James' hand. "I have an idea involving a private room and that glorious mouth of yours."

"I like that."

"Then follow me."

Kaidan turns and walks towards the elevator.

"I'll follow you anywhere," James says quietly, thinking Kaidan probably didn't hear it.

But Kaidan stops and turns around. "Me too, James. Me too."


End file.
